In general, location-based services (LBSs) are a general class of services that use location tracking information in various contexts and for various purposes. For example, LBSs may be used to identify or track the location of a person or an object (e.g., indoor object searches, providing personalized services to people, or the like), to support mobile commerce, or the like. The location tracking information that is used in LBSs may be communicated by mobile end user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, or the like), sensors, or the like. Disadvantageously, however, there are various problems associated with existing mechanisms for communication of location tracking information used in LBSs.